Knives and fire starters have been used for thousands of years and can be particularly useful during activities such as hunting, camping, and fishing. Knives and fire starters are very useful in situations where people are isolated from civilization where resources can be scarce. Knives come in many shapes and sizes but usually include a sharp cutting edge capable of cutting various materials and an area that can be used to hold the knife in one's hand during use. Fire starters use many types of ignition sources that include, matches, liquid or gas filled lighters, electrically heated elements, or pyrophoric elements, such as ferrocerium rods that are struck with sharp objects to produce a plurality of sparks. Matches, including water proof matches, do not work well in windy conditions, and provide minimum ignition time. Lighters use pyrophoric elements to ignite the on-board fuel source. Both lighters, and stand-alone pyrophoric type fire starters, all include elements that wear out over time, are susceptible to rapid oxidation in wet environments, are brittle and easily broken, require some means to scrape the pyrophoric element to obtain sparks, can be difficult to use, and contain rare earth elements, such as cerium, that are becoming too expensive to be practical. Fire starters that use electrically heated elements require batteries or other electrical sources that wear out and must be replaced or recharged. Both knives and fire starters can also be life saving devices in a survival situations such as when attacked by a wild animal or during natural disasters such as hurricanes, tornadoes, and floods. Often times in such natural disasters electrical service is lost and people must leave their homes and fend for themselves. Having a knife and a fire starter could save or improve the quality of lives. Ever since knives and fire starters have been used there has been a need for one invention that would provide both a reliable cutting tool and a non-consumable, non-electrical fire starting element to be used to ignite combustible materials in one portable, safe, durable device. The present invention addresses the aforementioned problems by using a structural design that is aimed at minimizing the negative effects thus increasing the likelihood that the individual will carry the tinder container solar powered fire starter and realize its benefits.